


Lucky (OLD)

by Tomomi



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi
Summary: Taro loves Sky more than he'd ever know.





	Lucky (OLD)

There’s not a morning that goes by that I’m not completely entranced by your beauty. With the way your body slowly rises and falls with each breath, to how your hair falls across your cheeks- sometimes I catch myself watching you sleep. Haha…that.. that came out strange, didn’t it? Well… you should know it’s only because I love you. You’re so gorgeous. You shine like a god, even whilst you sleep; without even trying. You catch me off guard so often, when your eyes flutter open and gaze at me with a sense of wonder. How do you do it? How do you manage to always take my breath away? Without even breaking a sweat or lifting a finger… That’s just how perfect you are… it’s times like these that I realize how lucky I am to have met you.


End file.
